life's sucks,life's great
by fanfictionfanatic18
Summary: it has been 2 years since riven broke up with musa,she got a new guy called river but he has abuseing her will she ever get out of the relationship
1. abusive boyfriend

It had been 2 years since that night the night me and riven broke up with musa. musa had been hurting for months she hadn't spoke to no one she got depressed then she started seeing a guy she meet who owned the new music store in magic but is he as nice as he seems read on and find out ?

Chapter 1: What a mess

**Musa's POV...**

_I can't believe it has been 2 years already I miss him very much and now I am stuck with an abusive boyfriend with no friends what's a__ girl to do _musa thought to herself. River ( musa's boyfriend) at first he seemed nice and sweet but after a year that all changed he started getting very paranoid he kept on ringing me every hour on the hour then he made me quit my job and stop see my friends. Then it got worse he started hitting me. At alfea I so tough but after riven broke up with me I have became weak not able to defend myself. Cannot even bring my self to brake up with James encase he does what he done last time

**musa has a flashback**

_come on musa you're killing me here complaining river _

_why am I killing you river replied musa _

_you look hot as ever and you won't have sex with me river answered_

_I don't want to river replied musa _

_I don't care what you want but I want sex river said in a angry tone _

_river your scaring me musa said in a worried tone _

_then all of a sudden river had punch musa in the face then started kicking her in the ribs until she was out cold. He carried musa up the stairs got some of his ties he put one in musa's mouth __then he tied musa's hands to the headboard. Then __river __started pulling down musa's trousers and the her knickers by that time musa woke up worried what James would do. Then he started to take off his trousers then his boxers then he put protection on then he __**RAPED **__musa._

_After he was he said if you tell anyone about this I will beat the crap out of you then I will cut you up into tiny pieces and feed you to dogs then I will g__o kill your father then your pathaic friends you call winx. At this point musa was not sure what do after he untied her he left and musa just burst in to tears.(_**a/n sorry for being brutal couldn't help myself)**

**End of musa's flashback**

then all of a sudden he came threw the door went straight up the stairs and he threw his dirty washing down musa wash that or else so musa picked up the clothes and noticed the ruby red lipstick on his shirt collar _yes this is my ticket to get away from him he might leave me for her_ musa thought to her self.

That night _river_ went out drinking with his friends and musa went on a laptop james didn't know she had. She went onto hook-up she went to her homepage and saw her friends comments saying

_sunshinestell **miss you loads muse I hate river but I will stick him for you **_

_blossomflora **miss you sweetie take good care of yourself **_

_firebloom ** miss ya lots **_

_tideswave** miss you loadssssssssssssssssssss**_

_tech9087 **miss you billionz**_

_hardman14 **I want you back I was put under a spell by some wizard called river victor. I got his name from nabu and he says he's dangerous**_

after she had read that she put the laptop away she just set on the couch and cried for hours then she felt hungry so she went into the kitchen and got something to eat and move stuff around in the cupboard and found a box. Then she heard a car came in the drive way so she transported herself upstairs and put her pyjamas on and pretended to go asleep because he's drunk and he's nasty when he's drunk. The last time he was drunk he broke my are and gave me several bruises on the stomah just because I didn't fold the clothes right. I can't believe how mess my life is.

**A/N do you think I planned this story or winged it? **

**what do you think is in the box? **

**what will happen river****?**

**I want your opinion because your opinion matters to me. plez be nice in reviews by the way I loveee winx club but sadly don't own it but I do own river and to all those winx club lovers out there like me There's a season 4 out in english on you tube if you want to know what the to type in ask me and I will certainly tell ya if you want anything in it just tell me and I will write about it So give plez give me ideas chapters I have major writers block plus I was thinking of doing this in a series but I will have to see how the reviews go.**


	2. the diary

**chapter 2 **the diary

**A/N thanks for all those nice reviews but if you could give me ideas that would be great **

**btw there will be M&R stuff in these story cause I'm a major fan btw school is finally out no more boring teachers (alleluia,alleluia). **

it was late afternoon and river was at his music store so this give musa the chance to see what is in the box in the kitchen cupboard.

_I wonder what is in the box what if its fairy porn _musa thought to herself as she reached for the box she saw it was locked. Musa recalled that river keeps a pile of keys underneath his side table so musa hurry up the stairs and looked all over river's side table then she found them.

Got them musa said so she rushed down the stairs cause river is due back at five and it's 4.50 so I better hurry up musa thought to herself so she went down the and opened the box she was starting to feel really nervous

c'mon musa you can do this what's the worse that could happen musa said aloud to herself.

As she turn the key there was a diary in so she decided to sneak down later tonight and see what he has written in his diary. Then she heard a strange noise coming from the attic. What could that be she wondered. As this happened river came up in his car.

Later on while river is asleep

I better be quiet or I will wake him musa thought so she lifted a touch and the keys and went downstairs and opened the box

here goes nothing as she began to read musa said to herself quietly

July 17th

dear diary

I have been seeing Anastasia for 5 months now but she doing my heading but she won't for much longer.

July 18th

dear diary

today was a great day because I am don't have to listen to Anastasia because I murdered her

August 17th

dear diary

I have been seeing sharphy for 5 months now but she won't stop complaining but I will take care of that

August 18th

dear diary

peace and quiet at last because I have beaten sharphy to death

September 17th

dear diary

I have been dating gabby for 5 months now and her family Is really annoying me so I am going to take care of her one way or another

September 18th

dear diary

the deed is done I have no more hassle I have send them to the forest in the golden kingdom

October 17th

dear diary

these amazing girl came into my store today her name is musa I she is my next victim but the problem is she has a boyfriend who scares me so I am going to put an hypnosis spell on him to break her heart and I will be her shoulder to cry on

November 17th

dear diary

my planed worked I am going out with musa now I have under my control she will never see what hit her.

November 28th

Dear diary

disaster strikes gabby has found some way back so I am keeping her hostage in my attic I hope musa doesn't find out but if she does I will just have to kill them myself

musa closed the diary

_those poor girls, I have to help that poor girl In the attic I will do it tomorrow after he leaves for work,then I will confront him _musa thought to her self

so musa headed off to bed but couldn't get to sleep she kept thinking about those poor girls,riven and how she was going to get rid off river.

**A/N**

**so chapter 2 up please be as nice as you were in the last reviews if you have any ideas that could be in the story please tell me. Hope you like it I am going to try and put in the other winx **


	3. the beating

Chapter 3 the beating

the next day

MUSA POV...

After river went to work I decided to come up with a plan to help a that poor girl gabby who is in the attic. So I will clean,go shopping, cook dinner,HELP GABBY.

So I cleaned the house then went shopping on my way back from the shops I was thinking what to say to river when I confront him but it is up to me to save gabby.

So musa got the latter down and climbed up.

Up in the attic

I heard hard crying then she said if you touch me again I will scream at the top of my lungs

I won't hurt you are you ok musa replied

who are you and what do you want she questioned

my name is musa the fairy of music and I am here to save you musa answered

my name is gabby and I am the fairy of energy and thank you but what about river she asked

we are going to confront him then we will ring magix police and we have edviencie to put him away for life or even DEATH!

Back downstairs

As they waited for river to come home musa had gotten gabby something clean to wear as gabby came back in to the room river pulled up and came throw the door he saw gabby standing in his living room.

HOW DID YOU GET FREE he yelled

I s-set her free I explained

WHAT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT FOR YOU STUPID COW he screamed at musa

stupid cow stupid cow none calls me a stupid cow musa yelled

then river hit musa then he kicked her in her ribs until she was unconscious

none talks back to me

meanwhile

the winx and the heroes (**A/**Nheroes are the specialists) were walking down musa's street

that's were musa lives bloom sighed looking up at her house

then all of sudden they heard a scream and they all ran to the house

the door was open so when they walked in they saw musa lying unconscious and bleeding

MUSA they all shouted

take one step and I will **KILL **her river sayed in an evil tone

you lay another finger on her and I will kill you with my own to hand shouted riven

Oh am shacking river said sarcasticly

then riven put out his staber and attacked river

that's for hurting musa riven spit in his face

then all of a sudden an energy bolt hit river in the back

that's for killing my family gabby said

river was unconscious so sky and brandon tied him up and riven hit him in the face.

guys I think we need to get musa to a hospital tecna said

I'll ring a the magix emergency hotline to send over an ambulance and police bloom said

on the phone

_hello magix hotline what's your emergency_

_**my friend is unconscious and bleeding we have the guy who done it tied up**_

_ok where are you _

_**I'm at 321 magix avenue **_

_ok we will send an ambulance and police officers right away _

_**thank you **_

there on there way bloom explained

when the ambulance and police got at musa's place

with the police

we have been looking for this man for several years the officers said to everyone

we need you to take a statement from you miss if it's not to hard they said to gabby

gabby:

ok we went out about 2 and a half years ago things were ok at first but then he got really violent and he RAPED me then he took me and my family to the golden kingdom forest and he killed my family infront of me and left me there but I escaped but he found me and tied me up and left me in his attic. Then musa came and saved me and then she stood up to him then he beat her til she was unconscious. If these guys didn't come when the did me and her would be a goner then I shot an energy bolt at him and knocked him unconscious.

With the ambulance

we need to get her back to the hospital ASAP

would anyone like to come with her in the ambulance

you should go with her riven we will meet you at the hospital explained nabu

c'mon musa please beat this as riven sayed this musa opened her eyes and sayed I love you

riven always have and always will then musa closed her eyes slowly.

**A/N**

**musa and riven have a heart to heart **

**3rd chapter up hope you like it be nice in the reviews plez if you have any ideas for future chapters plez give thanks.**


	4. at the hospital

Chapter 4

At the hospital:

''she has broken arm and we need to check for internal bleeding'' said the paramedic

''ok I will have to see what it is bring her in to the scan room please'' said the doctor

''can I go in with her'' riven asked

''are you her family'' questioned the doctor

''no but I am I very good friend of hers'' riven answered

''ok you can come in for the scan'' explained the doctor

(**doctor talking**)

ok lets have a look so she has internal bleeding and a broken rib we will need to bring her into emergency surgery to repair the internal bleeding so we will put her in room 101

**in room 101** **after surgery **

musa finally wakes up from her attack she slowly opens her eyes and saw riven

''where am I'' she said quietly

''you are at the hospital musa'' riven explained

''what happened to river'' he's been taken in for questioning

'' mus I didn't mean to break up with you so guy put a break up spell on me and when the spell wore off you were with river and I couldn't do anything about it please forgive me I love you musa'' riven explained

''I love you to riven and it's not your fault that you broke up with me'' musa answerd

then they kissed passionately then they heard a scream and the kissed broke and all they heard

''AHHHHHHHHH'' then they heard STELLA ''I should see the girls I am sure they have been worried'' then riven opened the door and all the girls fell to the ground'' they all shouted ''MUSA YOUR ALRIGHT'' at the same time then al of a sudden a two police officers came into the room

(**police officers talking **_musa talking_)

**musa we would like to ask you a few questions **

_ok _

**can we have some privacy **

sure

_riven will you please stay with me _

sure muse

**how long did you date river **

_about a year and a half _

**did he ever hurt you except from this **

_yes he rraped me _a tear went down musa face

**why didn't you tell anyone **

_because he said he would beat the crap out of me then cut me up and feed me to dogs and do the same with my dad and my friends if I told anyone._

**ok last question do you know of any evidence that could help to put river away for good **

_yes there is there's a box In the kitchen cupboard and in that box there's a diary of all the things river has done._

**You have been a great help Thank you**

**a few hours later **

ok musa your healing nicely you could probably go home in a couple of days said the doctor

so musa what are you going to do now that horrible man is out of your life layla asked

I was thinking of getting my singing career back on track and when I have my first concert I will be sure to get you all back stage passes.

Hey musa where are you going to live when you get out of hospital Stella asked curiously

I am going to live downtown magix musa answerd

my dad is working out the arrangements

**A/N **

**hope you like R&R**

**are you glad river is out of the picture or is he **

**I am open to your ideas.**


	5. life get's better

Chapter 5 : life gets better

it been a year since musa left the hospital since then musa got her life back on track she got a record deal with rock on records with help of her manger Andy (which is a girl) and she moved in with riven and meets the girls on a regular basis

tonight musa has a charity concert

**having lunch with girls**

''so riven going to propose to musa after her performance tonight'' whispered layla while musa was getting the food

''what are you all talking about musa asked curiously

''nothin'' they all sayed at the same time

''so what song are you going to sing tonight said bloom trying to change the subject

I am doing looking from the outside

musa was had just got ready for the charity concert she was wearing a short maroon dress with pearl beads for necklaces

''you gorgeous tonight muse '' riven said

''tonight's going to be successful I just know it '' musa said

**at the concert **

''musa you go on in 3 minutes'' said the stage manager

ok answerd musa

good luck musa everyone said at same time (**A/N** the winx and heroes)

hey muse can I have a talk with you after the show asked riven

sure riv answered musa

**on stage **

so everyone's here she is the one who puts the muse in music musa yelled the announcer

the audience went wild

ok I am going to sing a song looking from the outside

_**it's funny when you find yourself **_

_**looking from the outside **_

_**I'm standing here **_

_**but all I want is to be over there **_

_**Why did I let myself believe **_

_**miracles could happen **_

_**'cause now I have to pretend **_

_**that I don't really care **_

_**I thought you were my fairytale **_

_**My dream when I'm not sleeping**_

_**A wish on a star that's coming true**_

_**but everybody else could tell **_

_**that I confused my feelings with the truth**_

_**when there was me and you **_

_**I swore I knew the melody **_

_**that I herad you singing **_

_**and when you smiled **_

_**you made me feel **_

_**like I could sing along **_

_**but then you went and changed the words **_

_**now my heart is empty **_

_**I'm only left with used-to-be's**_

_**and once upon a song.**_

_**Now I know you're not a fairytale **_

_**and dreams are meant for sleeping **_

_**and wishes on a star **_

_**Just don't come true **_

_**and now even I can tell**_

_**that I confused my feelings with the truth**_

_**because I liked the view **_

_**when there was me and you **_

_**I can't believe that I could be so blind **_

_**it's like you were floating **_

_**while I was falling **_

_**and I didn't mind**_

_**because I liked the view **_

_**Oooh hoo hoo**_

_**I thought you felt it to **_

_**when there was me and you **_

there was tears in everyone's eyes

**after the concert **

musa you were brilliant sweetie said flora

musa can I have a word with you riven asked nervously

sure answerd musa

**riven and **_musa _

**musa when I lost you I was heart broken **

**but when I found you again I was the happiest man alive **

**so musa will you do me the honour and becoming my wife **

_oh riven I would love to _

as he put the ring on her finger they kissed passionately

then all of a sudden

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_what was that _

**I think that it was our dear friend **

OMG musa I am glad that you are so happy yelled stella in musa ear

_yeah that was my ear _

they all laughed

_**A/N **_

**hope you like it R&R thanks soz haven't wrote in a while laptop down little sister broke it had to be fixed **

**can I have your opionion do you like my story please tell me I would love to know.**

**p.s there will only be 10 chapter cause I am thinking of doing a series of books **


	6. help me!

**Attention readers **

**I am going to be writing differently it will be like this **

**riven: I love you musa **

**musa: I love you to riven **

**but if you don't like it plz tell me and if you have a better name for this story plz tell me!**


	7. shopping

A/N Soz I haven't posted a proper chapter in a while been busy I was thinking of changing it from musa and riven to winx club and specialist wat do u think

shopping!

so musa and the winx went dress shopping while the heroes(that's what I call the specialists) went shopping for suits

with the winx

the winx were at millicents fashion house in down town magix

so musa your getting all the bridal party dresses custom made flora asked

yeah flora but the bridesmaids dresses will be the same musa explained

I have a surprise for you all said musa

what is it Stella said with over excitement

you guys won't know the colour of the dresses tried to say with out laughing

that's evil musa like get all our hopes up the crush them stella practically yelled at musa

actually it was just you everyone said together (except for stella)

so you have to put on a black one for the time being to see how it fits then once they are all perfect millicent will put the colour on it musa explained

musa tried on her dress it was beautiful it was a halter with a fitted at the stomach with 3 petticoats for the skirt

so what do you think musa asked

I think i'm going to cry you look so beautiful Stella screeched

so this so the ceremony and dinner dress and now I will try on the party dress musa explained

musa's party dress was boob tube dress which stop just above her knees

you beautiful musa they all sayed at the same time

just 2 more weeks musa said to her self quietly

the heros

riven had a black jacket and waist coat with a white shirt

and the rest had white jackets with back shirts.

Plz review tell me wat u think

soz took me so long I have been reading the source if you have'nt read it you should it is brill

winxchic


	8. finished

My readers I am sorry to say I am not continue with this story cause it's starting to bore my I am might do one of which am obsess with harry potter especially Ron and hermione


End file.
